Unconventional
by Lady Azura
Summary: Normalcy is so overrated. Eflare. Oneshot.


Summary: _Normalcy is so overrated. (Eclitz. Oneshot.)_

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Never thought I'd end up writing another one, but then the plot bunnies attacked last night and well… this is what came of it. Also, for those of you keeping up with "Broken Glass" - thank you for being so patient! I'll try to have the next chapter done by the end of the week.

**WARNING: Characters are a bit OOC.**

Anyway, enjoy!

X

**Unconventional****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

She awoke to hunger pains.

At first, she tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, but when the rumbling and tightening of her belly didn't cease, Clare Edwards let out an exasperated sigh. Her muscles ached as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Rubbing her eyes, she stifled a yawn and peered down at the slumbering figures on either side of her, both sound asleep.

She smiled, and carefully climbed over Eli who, thankfully, slept like a rock. No longer surrounded by her lovers' warmth, she shivered as cool air suddenly met her skin, and hurriedly shuffled around the darkened room - trying not to bump into anything in the process - and grabbed the first thing she could find before tip-toeing to the washroom.

Shutting the door behind her, she placed the black t-shirt she'd snatched off the ground on the counter and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She cringed, quickly turning on the tap and splashing cold water onto her face to wake herself up. She wiped away the leftover mascara that had smudged under her eyes, and made a feeble attempt to fix her hair before simply giving up.

After quickly brushing her teeth, she pulled on Eli's Dead Hand shirt and ventured back into their bedroom to close the window. Then she made her way into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Even though the three of them had had a late night, and it was a Sunday, and the boys usually preferred to sleep in on the weekends… their stomachs usually made the final decision.

So of course, when the smell of pancakes began wafting through their apartment, it didn't surprise her when she heard a commotion coming from their bedroom.

"Hey, get your hands away from my junk you freak!"

"I thought you were Clare! As if I'd touch you willingly, you Neanderthal!"

"Uh, last I checked, I wasn't a chick. Move it!"

**THUMP.**

"Ow, fuck!"

"Pussy."

"Shut up! My ass is killing me and it's all your fault!"

"You weren't complaining last night, emo boy!"

Clare sighed, turning the pancakes before placing the spatula down. She wandered back into the bedroom and promptly flicked on the light. She found Eli sprawled out on the floor, his hair dishevelled and eyes narrowed at Fitz, who was leaning against the headboard of their bed and pinning Eli with a glare of his own. Planting her hands firmly on her hips, she glowered at them both.

"Honestly, you two _never_ change."

Instantly, they turned their attention to her. Eli smirked when he saw what she was wearing, while Fitz scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Why do you always wear _his_ clothes?"

"Maybe it's because mine don't reek of smoke and booze."

"You know what, emo boy? I've had enough of your smartass comments -"

"QUIET!"

The sound of Clare's voice silenced the two instantly. She huffed loudly and crossed her arms. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. _Try_ to act civilized, will you?"

With that, she spun around on her heel and stomped back over to the kitchen.

.

.

.

She didn't know how it began. Probably around the time that Fitz showed up on her doorstep one evening, begging her to help him change — and she, being "Saint Clare" — simply couldn't find it in her heart to slam the door in his face. Suddenly he was in her life, much to Eli's immense disdain. Needless to say, the latter had _not_ been happy when she started to spend "quality time" with his arch nemesis, _especially_ after what had gone down on Vegas Night. When she would invite Fitz to eat lunch with them, Eli and Adam would spend the entire duration glaring daggers at him and vice-versa.

All the while, the longer she spent hanging out with Fitz and getting to really _know_ him, the faster her feelings for him developed. Eli must have sensed it too, because his animosity toward the reformed bully doubled tenfold during those weeks, and the tension between the three of them grew unbearably thick.

It was almost suffocating, and Clare hated every second of it — but more than that, she hated herself. Guilt ate away at her, because she knew she loved Eli so much that it hurt, and she knew that she shouldn't have had the same feelings for Fitz.

Then, one night, when they were sitting in her living room watching TV — after Fitz had "crashed" her and Eli's four month anniversary dinner — Eli just snapped.

_"I can't do this anymore, Clare! One of us needs to go, so choose! Is it going to be me or __**him**__?"_

She'd broken down, right there and then.

_"I-I can't… I… d-don't make me, p-please… E-Eli!"_

_"Fine. __**I'll**__ go. I hope __**Fitzy**__ makes you happy, Clare."_

_ "No, Eli… wait! Please! Don't leave! I don't want you to leave!"_

_"It's too late, Clare. You made your choice."_

Finally, Fitz - who had been watching the exchange intently - decided to take matters into his own hands.

_"Fuck it,"_ he'd said, and without warning he grabbed Clare and kissed her.

Initially she'd been too stunned to react, but she'd gradually responded to the kiss before Fitz broke it — only to crush his lips against Eli's next.

Eli who, much to her (and Fitz's) surprise, didn't pull away.

.

.

.

Trying to figure out a dynamic that worked for all three of them had been difficult at first, but eventually they did find one.

It was completely unconventional — in fact, their whole relationship was simply messed up. No one would ever say otherwise; not their peers, not society, not their families and friends, and certainly not _them_.

If Clare were to be perfectly honest with herself, having her classmates look at her in disgust and whisper derogatory slurs as they passed her in the hallway had been incredibly stressful in the beginning. No one understood, and even if they did, they didn't approve because it wasn't _right_ — even Adam found it weird, but at least _he_ got over it.

She wasn't sure if the remarks made about them ever got to Eli and Fitz; if they _were_ bothered, they never showed it. Unlike her, who cried herself to sleep on more than one occasion, especially after her own mother had called her a "no good slut" and stopped speaking to her. She had considered putting an end to her relationship with Eli and Fitz when that happened, but then they'd held her and whispered sweet nothings to her, and she'd remembered why it was she fell for them.

To hell with what anyone else thought.

Sure, their "arrangement" wasn't exactly _normal_ — but it worked for them, and at the end of the day, that was all that mattered.

.

.

.

"What's on your mind, angel-face?"

Clare snapped out of her reverie just as she felt a pair of strong hands land on her hips.

"Us," she replied, her lips twitching.

"That so?"

Fitz slowly turned her around so that she was facing him, before trapping her between the counter and his body. She stared at his bare chest while his hands slid from her hips to her thighs, and up under Eli's Dead Hand shirt where he groped her bottom. She met his gaze for a split second before quickly looking down — only to blush furiously when she could clearly make out the tent in his sweat pants. She heard Fitz laugh and glanced back up at him.

"Thinking about last night?" He teased, sliding a knee between her legs and eliciting a sharp gasp. He quirked a brow. "What? Still sore?"

"_Sensitive_," Clare corrected shakily, trying to maintain her composure. "And what did you expect after…" she trailed off.

Fitz grinned triumphantly.

"We definitely beat our record." He joked, before his expression grew serious. "But did you like it, at least?"

She smiled warmly and nodded. "Very much. One of the best birthday presents I've ever had. You know, it's amazing what you two can accomplish when you work together."

Fitz rolled his eyes just as Eli's voice sounded throughout the kitchen. "Like making our girlfriend achieve multiple orgasms in one night?"

Clare felt her cheeks heat up, and pushed past Fitz to throw her arms around Eli's neck and kiss him deeply.

"Hey!" Fitz snapped. "Why didn't I get a kiss? I'm pretty sure you were screaming _my_ name way more than _his_ last night!" He then proceeded to do a terrible impression of Clare, high-pitched tone and all. "'OH MARK! MARK! AHH! OH YES! OH YES! FUCK ME, MARK! YES! DON'T STOP! HARDER, MARK! HARDER!'"

Clare promptly smacked him on the arm.

"So… about those pancakes?" He said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," Eli agreed, "and they're not cold, are they? 'Cause last time -"

"_Last time_, you distracted me." Clare reminded him.

Eli smirked. "What can I say? I've got magic fingers."

"Whatever, emo boy. At least I have a bigger -"

"Guys!"

"He started it!"

"I don't care _who_ started it, _Mark_, _I'm_ ending it." Clare took a deep breath before she continued. "So… how many pancakes do you want?"

.

.

.

A few hours and one quickie later, the three were back in bed. Clare sighed contentedly as Eli snuggled up to her, resting his cheek against her breast as she ran her fingers through his dark tresses, gently caressing his scalp. Fitz rested on the other side of her, draping one arm over her shoulders and pulling her close. She smiled. There was nothing more in the world that she loved more than being nestled between the two people she loved most on a lazy day.

_Her boys_.

X

**FIN**

X

**Epic fail. Ugh. I don't know why I wrote this. Blame it on the plot bunnies, I guess.**

** I really tried to keep them in character, but… I don't think I did a very good job at it. Well, it's mostly "humor" so I guess it's okay, but still.**

** Anyway, this takes place sometime in the future. Possibly when Clare's in grade 12, so Eli's already graduated and has his own place, and that's where they all live. Fitz… strikes me as someone who would probably be held back, and so he'd be graduating with Clare.**

** Despite the overall crack and OOCness, I hope you guys at least found it entertaining.**

EDIT: Went back and changed some things.

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
